Grapevine Fires
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: “There’s no reason for me to stay; I’m sorry… This will be the last time Itachi…” Sasuke dug his hands further into his pockets before closing his eyes and walking from his past. Rated T just in case...


A/N: I listened to this song on the radio a few day and I thought of this fic - I finally got around to writing it! I hope you guys like it - I'm not so sure if I'm any good at song fictions so let me know what you think Anyway enjoy! -hopefully- Please Review!

**Song: _Death Cab For Cutie - Grapevine Fires _**

A tall pale figure stood staring blankly at the home; or what used to be a home; in front of him. The remnants of what was left of the charred home managed to force a strained smile on the young mans lips. His eyes trailed to where he once called his living room and followed it to the few remains of what he remembered was a staircase. His smile fell and he closed his eyes remembering his older brother chasing him up those exact same stairs.

"_Try to catch up little brother," Itachi no older than eight years old shouted back to his younger brother who was hot on his trail. _

"_Wait up Itachi! That's not fair," Sasuke panted and chased his brother._

Sasuke took a breath as he willed for his memory to come alive, but the only thing his eyes met were the ashy remains.

Unconsciously he reached up to touch the center of his forehead and again a sad smile managed to work it's way to his lips. The raven's hand fell slowly to his side before he settled both his hands into his jean pockets.

He couldn't remember his parents very well. He scanned the massive pile of rubble from where he stood for any lingering memories that were hidden or locked away but came up with nothing. The last remaining evidence of his parents were old photos he once keep in his room, but they were taken by the fire. He thought it would be best that way; with Itachi gone all ties to his past were severed.

"There's no reason for me to stay; I'm sorry… This will be the last time Itachi…"

Sasuke dug his hands further into his pockets before closing his eyes and walking from his past.

**The wind picked up, the fire grapevine singing, left for northern sky looked like the end of days, end of days.**

Pale lids gave way to cool black orbs that stared blankly ahead. The countless bodies flowing by the pale boy were involuntarily ignored; as if they didn't really exist to begin with. Not even the sounds of the world around him reached his ears. The only thing he could see was the sidewalk he was currently taking route on, and the only thing he could hear were his steady foot steps hitting the pavement below him.

**The wake up call to a rented like an alarm of impending warn us it's only a matter of time.**

Sasuke's lips tightened into a fine line. Itachi had raised him since their parents death. Not once after his parents death had he felt alone. Itachi watched over him carefully and sacrificed everything he had to ensure his little brother was safe from harm. Itachi was always over protective; he should have known Itachi wouldn't want to worry him. He could still hear the sympatric voice of the pink haired nurse who watched over his brother. She seemed taken by the two brothers almost immediately and after finding out about their living situation she only seemed that much more determined, but determination can only go so far… **Before we all burn...**

"_Your brother… h-he… he's very sick," the pink haired nurses green eyes never made contact with his._

"_Will..he..," what else.. What else could he have said? He knew; of course he knew… Itachi was…..no.. he couldn't. He had to make sure._

"_I-I'm sorry.. Sasuke-kun… I.. there is nothing more we can do… we only have time.."_

**Before we all burn...**

Why it came to a shock to him he would never truly understand. His heart had hammered in his chest; his ears. All sounds were drowned out by the pulse of his blood flowing roughly through his veins by his strained heart. It was a pain he never thought he'd have to feel again. The feeling of helplessness and depression he had felt when his parents had died and left him and Itachi to fend for themselves. But this pain… this pain was far worse than before. It was overwhelming; his brother was going to die and leave him alone. Truly alone. He knew his brother had been sick; knew something was terribly wrong. But he could've never imagined anything life threatening…. No not just life threatening… fatal.. His brother was dying; his brother was dying and he could do nothing but wait.

**Before we all burn...**

Seeing him so broken was more painful than watching his coffin being lowered into the ground. Itachi grew thin and paler as timed passed before his death. But still despite the obvious pain he always managed a smile for Sasuke. Even when his ailment took away his sight he still knew his little brother's presence. Everytime Sasuke entered the room he knew immediately who it was. He made it a point never stopped encouraging his sibling; that despite everything that had happen and will happen he would never be alone. That Sasuke needed to live for the both of them; become successful and lead a happy life. One that Sasuke himself wanted; not what any one else had told him to do. The young raven admired his older brothers courage and strength and longed to be able to be just as strong and admirable. It wasn't more than a month before his brother's body finally shut down.

He made sure to have Itachi buried next to their parents. Throughout the ceremony he stayed strong. He nodded his thanks to those who showed to his brother funeral. Most were co-workers, hospital staff, and a handful of funs he and his brother had become acquainted with. They didn't have any family left; Sasuke was the only one left. Yet he never shed a tear. He would live for his brother and do everything in his power to make him proud.

**Before we all burn.**

Sasuke; true to his promise to his older brother; became successful. He lived a normal and content life thus far. Though he couldn't say he was exactly happy. There was something missing from his life. He had money; popularity; woman (which he never cared to indulge in); and friends. But no one he had ever met came close to the friendship he had with his older brother. He knew no one could replace Itachi; nor did he want anyone to. But even with all his success he still felt completely and utterly alone.

**Bought some wine and some paper cups,Near your daughters school and we picked her to the cemetery on a hill, on a hill.**

The raven made it a point to visit his families graves from time to time. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't let go of the past. The guilt and loneliness always drove him to come back to his parents and brothers grave. But that day… that day was different. That day he returned to the grave site and met 'him' everything had changed and he felt that maybe he could finally move on. **Watched the bullets paint the sky laughed and danced through the field of I knew we'd be alright.**

"_You're alone," a smooth voice came from behind Sasuke, but he made no attempt to move. _

"_Great observation dobe," if there was anytime Sasuke appreciated being alone it was when he was visiting his family… _

"_I'm sorry," apparently the insult had no effect on the poor bastard behind him either that or he was just plain stupid._

"_Look if you do-," he never did get to finish his sentence._

"_Their your parents right?"_

_The raven wasn't quite sure why he even bothered responding but he did anyway, "And my brother… Itachi." _

_Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had said that name out loud. It pained his heart to hear the words fall from his lips. His memories immediately flicked over the last time he had called to his brother it was the same time Itachi drew his final breath._

_Sasuke caught a glimpse of blonde hair as the boy behind him bowed his family's graves and whispered a soft prayer before straightening himself up and speaking, "I'm sorry about your parents and Itachi… My parents are here too. If you'd like to meet them.."_

_The raven gritted his jaw. Why? Why would someone be so as sine to come up to him ask about his 'dead' family than offer to introduce him to his own. Sasuke turned to confront the stranger but all words fell silent as he gazed at the extended hand short of his face._

"_There only a couple rows down from here." _

_Sasuke's eyes traveled up the length of the boys tanned arm to made way to his face. The tanned cheeks were marred by three horizontal scars which seemed oddly fitting for some reason. The boy's messy blonde hair nearly fell over his eyes but didn't cover them completely. It was than that Sasuke saw just how melancholy the boys gaze was. His eyes reminded Sasuke of his own. He could see just how alone this boy felt and without a second thought on the matter he reached out and accepted the boys hand with little more than a 'hn'. _

**Everything will be alright...**

Sasuke smiled to himself as he continued walking; the sounds and sights finally able to reach him. He never realized just how beautiful everything really was.

**Will be alright...**

"_My names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki by the way," the blonde reached back and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I think I failed to managed to tell you that. Oi! You haven't told me your name yet!"_

_Sasuke sighed. He had just met this boy and he just wouldn't stop talking, but for some reason… it felt kind of… nice. Sasuke peeked open one eye to look up to Naruto who was sitting up beside him. Sasuke himself laid back of the grass of the graveyards hill with his hands crossed behind his head, "Dobe…"_

"_Teme," the insult didn't seem to sound like an insult at all he noticed; strange, "Come on you know mine it's only fair."_

_The raven scoffed by smiled softly none the less, "Sasuke Uchiha." _

**Will be alright...**

"_Don't give up Sasuke. I'll be keeping my eye on you little brother."_

**Will be alright.**

Sasuke found himself hanging out with Naruto more and staying at his old home less. It felt good to get out from that environment. Away from the painful memories; away from his past.

The same night that Naruto and Sasuke made their relationship official they decided to move in together. That they would move far away from their childhood homes and memories and make a new life elsewhere.

That same night Sasuke knew what he had to do before he left.

**News reports on the radio said it was getting the ocean air fanned the I couldn't think of anywhere I would've rather watch it all burn away.**

Sasuke watched as the flames engulfed his home. He left everything inside. Anything that could have tied him to his past. He wanted to be free of it and this.. This was his only solution. He only hoped his brother would approve. Metaphorically he supposed that the flickering flames were that of a phoenix and he himself would be born anew from the ashes and rubble left behind.

He didn't move as fire fighters and police arrived on the scene. He stood still watching the red, orange, and yellow flames.

**To burn away...**

Sasuke lifted his gaze up to his destination. He was finally here. His eyes caught sight of his blonde lover playing with the child on the playgrounds. Naruto was always a sucker for kids. The raven silently approached as he watched his boyfriend interact with the young crowd who seemed to lunge at him from every direction. It wasn't until he stood a couple yards away next to a bench overlooking the play ground that Naruto finally lifted his head and caught sight of Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart warmed in his chest as the blonde waved enthusiastically over to him with his characteristic shit eating grin.

Everything he had done was for his brother and Everything he will do; he promised as he started this walk; would now be for him.

As Naruto finally dismissed the children to make way to the raven Sasuke couldn't help but smile freely as the blonde approached. He knew from that moment on he would never have to feel alone.

**The firemen worked in double prayers for rain on their knew it was only a matter of time**

**_Oi that button with the green writing... yeah the one just below press that and Review ^_~ tee-hee_**


End file.
